


It’s My Choice

by MysteryWriter36



Series: It’s My Choice [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, alcohol mention, breif mentions of gun violence, let me know if I missed a tag, they cuss quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: George wants to gather Alexander in his arms and kiss him and hold him and ask where he’s been and if he’s eaten anything, but the fuzziness of sleep deprivation gives way to the memories of the day before, so he keeps his distance and says nothing.Or, the fic where George and Alexander are married and get into a fight.





	It’s My Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short drabble that I wrote for a friend as part of a prompt fill, but I wasn’t satisfied with where I left it so I wrote more!

George had been arguing with Alexander about this for a week, and he still hadn’t gotten through to him. He was beginning to think he never would.

“It’s too dangerous, Alex! You can’t do this!”

“It’s my choice! We aren’t in the army anymore, George, and you can’t tell me what to do! I’m not your subordinate, I’m your husband!” Alexander shouted back, growing increasingly frustrated.

“Alexander, I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I’m trying to advise you and help you.” George says, keeping his voice low and level, hoping it would help to diffuse the situation. “I don’t want to lose you, Alexander. You’re my husband and I love you. I don’t want to lose my husband. Not like this.”

“You don’t have to,” Alexander says and he opens his messenger bag, pulling out a small stack of papers and throwing them on the table in front of George.

George reaches out to touch the papers, fingers gently tracing lines under the words as he reads them, before suddenly jerking back as if he had been burned.

“Alex,” he says in a broken whisper, “Alex what is this?”

“You can fucking read, Washington.”

Alex’s cold tone makes George flinch. “That’s your last name, too.” he blurts.

“It won’t be once you sign those papers.”

“Alex,” George says again, tears clouding his vision, words failing him.

George doesn’t even register that Alexander has walked away until the other man speaks up, “I’m going to give you some time to think it over. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Alexander closes the door behind him, leaving a quiet apartment and a heartbroken husband.

George sank to the floor, tears rolling silently down his face.

“What am I going to do?” he murmurs.

The empty apartment doesn’t answer.

* * *

When Alexander shows up the next day, George isn’t expecting him. He’s sitting alone at the kitchen table in a t-shirt and boxers, trying not to fall asleep while eating breakfast, when he hears soft knocking at the door. He opens it to see his husband, who looks like he hasn’t gotten any sleep since their argument yesterday.

George wants to gather Alexander in his arms and kiss him and hold him and ask where he’s been and if he’s eaten anything, but the fuzziness of sleep deprivation gives way to the memories of the day before, so he keeps his distance and says nothing. Instead, George steps aside and gives Alexander room to walk through the door before closing it behind them. When he turns to Alexander, the man has a look of surprise on his face.

“You haven’t signed them?”

“I’ve signed every paper except the top one. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Just...sit down and listen to me. Please?”

Alexander stares at George warily for a moment, then finally takes a seat. George sighs internally before kicking himself internally, because he has no idea what he wants to say.

“Well?” Alexander asks, looking both annoyed and expectant. It reminds George of the first time he met Alexander-

‘Exactly,’ he thinks. George swallows, then says, “I remember the day we met.”

The statement hangs in the air for a moment, its existence completely throwing Alex after off. His surprise quickly moves back to annoyance.

“And?”

“I had no idea you would change my life. I had no idea you’d become a part of my life in the first place. You were just another new soldier, another eighteen-year-old looking for a way to go to college for free.” George said, pacing the length of the room as he spoke. “You were so much more than that, too, but at the time I didn’t have my eye on you. Until the night of your twenty-first birthday, at least.”

Alexander groaned in embarrassment. “Don’t remind me. I can’t believe I got hammered and kissed you.”

“Yes you can.” George shot back with a laugh.

* * *

_George had been sitting quietly in a corner booth drinking whiskey when Alexander and his rowdy friends entered the bar._

_“Happy birthday, Alex,” Laurens shouted as they entered the bar. “Time to get fucking wasted!”_

_‘Oh,’ George thought, ‘Of course. It’s his twenty-first birthday.’_

_George usually wasn’t in the business of seeing his subordinates get drunk off their ass, but he didn’t have anything better to do, so he supposed he could stay a while longer._

_After the group takes a few shots, George decides to leave, having finished his glass. He pays, and is halfway out the door when a voice calls out to him._

_“Mr. Washington! Sir! George~!” The voice calls out, words slurred. He barely recognizes the voice as Alexander’s._

_“Hamilton,” he says, stepping aside so the other man can join him outside. “What is it?”_

_The other man suddenly looks shy, and looks down._

_“Wanted to say something.” Alexander says, his words slurring._

_George wondered if the nervousness was because of the alcohol, or if Alexander was afraid of admitting having done something incredibly embarrassing._

_It was neither, George realized, when he asked, “Well?” and Alexander responded with grabbing George by his jacket and pulling him down for a kiss._

_For a moment, George allows himself to enjoy the kiss, letting the intoxicating feeling of Alexander’s lips against his drown out his better judgement. Then it hits him just what he’s doing and he pushes the man away._

_“Hamilton, we can’t do this.”_

_Alexander blinks at George in confusion. “Are you straight?”_

_George smiles, almost laughs, but holds it back. “No, Hamilton. But you’re drunk, and much younger than I am, and I’m your superior. If you want, we can discuss what happened and what to do about it when you’ve recovered from your hangover in the morning, but I will not take advantage of you. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever. Now go back inside and have fun with your friends.”_

_George starts to walk off when Alexander grabs him by the arm. “How am I gonna talk to you tomorrow if I don’t have your number?”_

_“Hand me your phone, I’ll send myself a text.”_

_Alexander pulls his phone out his back pocket and hands it to George, who then hands it back because it’s password protected._

_“Oh, right, I forgot. Sorry,” Alexander says, unlocking his phone before handing it back._

_“It’s alright.” George says, typing out a quick message to himself. He hits send and then places the phone back in Alexander’s waiting hands. “See you in the morning, Hamilton. Have fun and be safe.”_

_After that, they both go their separate ways, until George receives a very confused text from Alexander the next morning asking who he gave his number to. George responds, letting Alexander know it’s him. Seconds after his text is delivered, his ring tone goes off, Alexander’s still-unmarked number popping up on this phone. He taps the “accept” icon and lift the phone to his ear._

_“Sir, be honest with me, what the fuck did I say or do last night?”_

_George laughed. “Not much, but we should definitely talk about it.”_

* * *

“You’re right, I can. What I can’t believe is that for all my pining, you made me wait another three years before you even let me take you out for coffee! I literally had to beg you to let me take you out as your birthday present to me.”

“I wanted to make sure the power imbalance of me being your superior and being fifteen years your senior didn’t intimidate you. And I wanted to wait until I was at least out of the army so that you wouldn’t have to worry about the former.”

“Only took five months to get you to sleep with me, though.” Alexander said, smirking.

George blushed. “You were -are- very charming and attractive. And at that point I had determined that your perseverance meant you weren’t intimidated in the least. So I decided it was time to loosen up.”

“Considering who bottomed that night, I’d say you certainly did loosen up.”

George’s face heats up even more and he chokes on air, prompting Alexander to start laughing. The genuine happiness on Alexander’s face makes George’s heart ache. It’s been days since he’s Alexander even smile.

“Anyway,” George says, clearing his throat and bringing Alexander back to the present. “I remember when you first told me you loved me.” George smiles softly as the memory replays in his mind, years old, but no less vivid than any memories made in the last few days.

* * *

_George lay in bed, holding Alexander in his arms, feeling the other man trace patterns on his chest as it rose and fell. Just as he was about to drift out, a voice brought him back to full consciousness._

_“This is so strange.” Alexander whispered. “I never thought I’d actually land a date with you, much less find a place in your bed. And now that I’m here...I don’t ever want to leave.”_

_George felt Alexander cuddle up a bit closer, could feel his head angled up as if Alexander was looking at him._

_“I know you’re asleep and you can’t hear me, but...” Alexander trailed off, the words stuck in his throat, held down by fear. “...I love you, George Washington.” Alexander finally says, leaning up to press a kiss to George’s cheek._

_George’s eyes snap open, locking into Alexander’s, and Alexander jerks back and sits upright, scooting away from George._

_“I...I didn’t know you were awake.” Alexander whispers, looking away. “I-I’ll leave if you want me to, I’m so sorry-“_

_George places a hand on Alexander’s arm and he stops speaking, but he keeps his eyes glued to his hands, which are clasped in his lap. George’s hand moves from Alexander’s arm to his cheek, gently coaxing Alexander to look at him._

_“I love you, too.” George confesses, leaning forward to kiss Alexander on the forehead._

_Alexander takes George’s face in his hands and pulls the man down for another kiss, this time on the lips. George wraps his arms around Alexander and pulls him into his lap._

_“Can you say it again?” Alexander asks when they pull away._

_George smiles and leans in again, placing a kiss to Alexander’s forehead, then nose, then cheek, then nuzzles into Alexander’s neck, placing kisses on the expanse, whispering, “I love you,” with every press of his lips to Alexander’s skin._

_When George pulls back, there are tears falling down Alexander’s smiling face. George wipes them away and Alexander leans into the touch._

_“I love you.” Alexander echoes, the fear gone from his voice._

* * *

“I honestly thought you were asleep.” Alexander replies, looking sheepish.

“I almost was. I’m so glad I wasn’t, though. Who knows what might have happened, how much we might have missed out on, had I missed your confession, and not gained enough courage to tell you that I felt the same.” George turns his head and locks eyes with Alexander. “I still feel the same. I’m no less in love with you now than I was all those years ago.”

Alexander averts his gaze and doesn’t respond, and George can feel his heart breaking even more. The few seconds of silence is painstakingly awkward, so George decides to keep rambling.

“You were pushing twenty-five when you told me you loved me, and then you were halfway to twenty-seven when you proposed.”

“I wouldn’t call it a proposal. I didn’t exactly get down on one knee and deliver a romantic speech before presenting you with a diamond ring.”

“Kneeling or not, speech or not, and ring or not, you asked me to marry you. So it was a proposal, and it was memorable as hell.”

* * *

_“I can’t believe you got shot!” George whisper-yelled as he held Alexander’s hand._

_The other man was laying on a hospital bed that was being wheeled down the hall, about to be taken into surgery._

_“I know, I know. We don’t exactly have time to talk about that right now.” Alexander replied, his breathing shallow._

_“We’re talking about when you’re out of surgery. You’re not getting out of this conversation, Alexander. What you did was so fucking reckless-“_

_“I know, I’m sorry. Look-“_

_“Sir, we have to take him into surgery, you can’t come back here.” a nurse said, placing a hand on George’s shoulder to hold him back._

_“Wait.” Alexander said, “Give me a moment with my boyfriend, or I’ll walk right the fuck out of this hospital.”_

_“You’re bleeding out, sir-“_

_“It’s not that bad, I’ll be fine to take a few seconds.” Alexander snaps, before turning to George. “When I get out of the hospital, let’s go to Vegas, okay? Just get in a car, drive to the first open chapel we see, and get married.”_

_George blinks owlishly at Alexander. “Are...are you proposing? While you’re bleeding out and about to go into surgery for a bullet wound?”_

_“Yes. Are you accepting?”_

_George leans in and kisses Alexander on the forehead. “If you weren’t wearing an oxygen mask, I’d kiss you senseless right now. I’ll see you when you get out of surgery.” George turns to the nurse that tried to stop him. “Take care of my fiancé.”_

_“I love you.” Alexander says as he disappears through the doors._

_George smiles. “I love you, too.”_

_Alexander is signed out of the hospital the next evening. The morning after, they wake up in a hotel in Las Vegas, wrapped up in each other, wedding rings on their fingers and a wedding certificate on the nightstand._

* * *

“So, where exactly are you going with all of this?”

“I love you.” George answers.

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Alexander replies coldly, avoiding George’s gaze.

The fact that Alexander did not respond in kind almost broke George, but he pushed on;

“We’ve known each other for twenty years. We spent three of those years as strangers, three of those years as friends, almost a year as casual partners, and the other thirteen years as lovers. Eleven and a half of which we have spent married. I love you, Alexander. Never have I ever loved anyone like I have loved you, neither in the way or the amount. My only wish is to see you happy. So...” George trails off, walking towards the table. He picks up a pen, sits in the nearest chair, and place the stack of divorce papers close.

Alexander watches George’s movements with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

“If you can look me in the eyes and tell me this is what you want, I’ll sign this paper and you can be on your way. I won’t force you to stay, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, and I won’t contact you without you contacting me first. Is this what you want?” George asks, looking up.

Alexander and George lock eyes for several tense moments, neither one moving or speaking, both close to crying. Alexander finally opens his mouth, but for once in his life, no words come out.

George dares hope, just for a moment, that Alexander will take it all back. That he’ll say no and snatch the document from George and rip it up in front of them. That he’ll kiss George and says he’s sorry.

“Yes.” Alexander says, and George feels his heart break and his hope crumble.

George bites his lip and blinks back tears. His hands are shaking, but he manages to sign the dotted line, and then he’s standing up, Alexander following, and he holds the papers out.

Alexander stares at George, then the papers, a look of shock on his face. He slowly reaches out and takes the papers from George, still staring wordlessly. He looks back up at George, silent tears rolling down his face, and then everything happens faster than George can process.

In seconds, Alexander has dropped the papers, leaving them to scatter all over the floor as he rushes into George’s arms, clutching his husbands shirt and openly sobbing.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he cries, holding onto George like a lifeline. “I don’t want to leave you! I love you!”

The dam behind George’s eyes finally breaks, and tears begin slipping down his cheeks as he wraps his arms around his husband. “It’s okay,” he whispers, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair.

“No it’s not!” Alexander sobs. “I almost broke us- I did break us, and I’m so sorry.”

George holds onto Alexander tighter. “You’re right. It’s not okay. We’ve been fighting the past week and it’s not okay. We both need to sit down and talk things out instead of yelling at each other. You didn’t break us, honey.”

Alexander looks up at George. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I yelled, and I’m sorry about the divorce papers, and I’m sorry I said I wanted to...” Alexander, disgusted by the thought of what he had almost done, and at a loss for words, surges up and kisses George, moving his hands from George’s shirt to his face. “I love you, George. More than anything. I don’t ever want to leave you, and I’m...” Alexander’s voice breaks, more tears slipping down his face. “I’m sorry I made you think I did.”

George wipes away Alexander’s tears and presses kisses all over his husband’s face, whispering, “I forgive you.”

They stand there for a minute, holding each other and crying before Alexander speaks;

“Wanna have lazy morning make-up sex and then go out for lunch?”

George picks up Alexander and starts carrying him to the bedroom. “How about we have shower make-up sex, bring a bunch of snacks to bed, and then go out for dinner later this evening?”

Alexander leans his head on George’s shoulder. “That works.” he says. “Oh, and George?”

“Hmm?”

“I won’t take the job. If it scares you that much, I’ll call Schuyler and let him know I won’t be able to. The only reason he asked for me in the first place is because he knows I’m the best person for this.”

George sighs. “I know. But it’s so high-profile and I don’t want anything coming back on you. You could get caught or shot or...”

“I wouldn’t take a job unless I was absolutely sure I would be able to come home to you afterwards.”

George doesn’t respond. He places Alexander on the counter and walks over to the shower to turn it on.

“I’ll retire.” Alexander says.

“What?”

“I have plenty of money from all the previous jobs I’ve worked for Schuyler, and he’s not going to be mad at me for retiring. There are plenty of recruits looking to fill my position.”

“Do you really think Schuyler is going to let his favorite and most accomplished assassin retire at thirty-eight just to please his worrisome husband?” George asks as he picks Alexander up again and carries him to the shower.

“I’ve been in the business long enough. From now on, all I want to do is spend every day with the man I love. Also, you didn’t have to carry me. I’m emotional wreck, but I can walk.”

George sets Alexander down again, his feet hitting wet tile. “I know, but I like carrying you. Now, didn’t you mention something about make-up sex?”

They kiss, and it doesn’t fix everything like it Would in the movies. They still have to talk, and they’ll probably look into couples therapy later, but for now, holding each other and loving each other is all that matters, so that’s what they focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
